Her Story
by Crazy4Carter71
Summary: This about a new med student in the ER and her going through it.


Lexi walked into the ER not knowing exactly where to go. This was her first day as a third year med student. Her first rotation was in the ER..not her favorite place, but it was better than nothing. She walked up to what looked like a desk.  
  
Lexi: Hi, I'm Lexi. A third year med student. I was wondering where to go.  
  
Randi: Go with that group over there.  
  
Lexi: Thanks  
  
She walked over and stood with some students that looked her age. A handsome doctor walked over to them.  
  
Dave: Hi, I'm Dr. Dave. I'll be your supervisor while you're here.  
  
He showed them around and they looked at various patients. The day was so long. Lexi couldn't wait to get home and have a nice talk with her roommate, Amber. Even though she wasn't a med student like her she always understood and listened to her dilemmas.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next couple of weeks went by smoothly, nothing too obnoxious.  
  
Dave: Lexi, get over here and draw this guys blood!  
  
Lexi: Yes, Dr. Dave.  
  
The patient wasn't paying attention when she stuck him with the needle. He jolted her and the needle went into the wrong place.  
  
Lexi: Uh.Dr. Dave...  
  
Dave: Ya?  
  
Lexi: The needle...  
  
She remover her glove to reveal a puncture wound from the needle.  
  
Dave: Go to Exam 4 and sit. Dr. Carter, will you stitch up my med student for me?  
  
Carter: Sure , Dave.  
  
They both walked into the exam room  
  
Carter: Sit down (pause) what happened?  
  
Lexi: I was drawing this guys blood and the patient flipped out. The needle slipped and cut me.  
  
He sat down in front of her and pulled the suture tray in between them.  
  
Carter: What year are you?  
  
Lexi: 3rd  
  
Carter: What's your story?  
  
Lexi: Pardon me?  
  
Carter: Everyone has a reason to be here at county. You have got to be running away from something.  
  
Lexi: Well, ya I guess, but I don't want to talk about it. right now. Then what's your story?  
  
Carter: My family is just complicated.  
  
Lexi: Oh.your wife?  
  
Carter: Oh no I'm not married.  
  
Lexi: A cute guy like you not married?  
  
(Both giggle)  
  
Carter: Are you married?  
  
Lexi: No, no not me.  
  
Carter: Done.  
  
Lexi: Thanks Dr. Carter.  
  
Carter: Call me Carter.  
  
Lexi: OK Carter.  
  
They both walked out of the room. Lexi saw her friend Amber at the desk. She walked over to her.  
  
Lexi: Hey, What are you doing here?  
  
Amber: I came to pick you up. You know check out these doctors. You know they're loaded. Speaking of Doctors I can see we have a lot to talk about tonight. (Smiles)  
  
Lexi: What are you talking about?  
  
Amber: Well, you know.(nods over to Carter writing something on a chart.)  
  
Lexi: Uh nothing is going on. Let me get my things then we'll go. Wait here.  
  
Amber: OK  
  
Dr. Dave walks by Amber at the desk.  
  
Dave: And how may I help you?  
  
Amber: I'm waiting for a friend.  
  
Dave: I'm Dr. Dave.  
  
Amber: I'm Amber.  
  
Dave: And would you be waiting for your date?  
  
Amber: No, Lexi. You should know her. She's your student. She talks about you all the time.  
  
Dave: Oh well maybe you could tell me some things about you..say over dinner? tonight?  
  
Amber: Actually, I have plans with Lexi tonight, but if you give me a call we could work something out. You know my number. I understand its on the call sheet.  
  
Cave: Okay. Well I have to go save more lives, but I will call you, Amber.  
  
Amber: Bye  
  
Dave: Bye (Walks away)  
  
Lexi walks out of the lounge.  
  
Lexi: Ready?  
  
Amber: Ya. So tell me about this guy.  
  
Lexi: There is nothing to tell. He stitched up my hand today when I got stabbed with a needle. That's all. He's a Doctor. I'm a med student. It's not allowed.  
  
Amber: OK whatever you say!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
These shifts were getting worse. Her next shift, Lexi got puked on and called various profane names. She just felt like crying.  
  
Lexi: Randi, I'm going on break.  
  
Randi: OK  
  
Lexi walked into the lounge and sat on the couch and just cried. She just let it out. She heard someone walk in.. She quickly tried to dry her tears.  
  
Carter: Hey, Lexi. What's wrong?  
  
Lexi: Oh nothing, I just felt like crying. How do you deal with this day after day?  
  
Carter: Well I usually drown my sorrows in beer.  
  
He came and sat down next to her. He took his fingers and dried her tears.  
  
Lexi didn't know what happened, but she leaned over and kissed him. It was great. He kissed her back and everything. Then it hit her. Doctors and med students cant date. She pulled away and got up.  
  
Lexi: I'm sorry. I have to go.  
  
She ran out of the lounge leaving him there speechless. She knew she shouldn't have done that. She hated herself. She went on trying not to think about that kiss.  
  
She was so ready to go home. It was late and she wanted to talk to Amber about her day. She walked into their apartment and turned on the lights to find Amber and Dave half naked, making out on the couch.  
  
Amber: Lexi.  
  
Lexi: Amber  
  
Dave: Lexi  
  
Lexi: Dr. Dave  
  
Amber: I'm sorry Lexi.  
  
Lexi: No It's OK. I'll just go to bed. Don't worry about me.  
  
Dave: I should go. I'll call you later.(Putting on his shirt and shoes, he walked to the door.) I'll see you tomorrow Lexi.  
  
Lexi: Ya  
  
Amber: Bye.  
  
(The door shut)  
  
Lexi walked over to her bedroom.  
  
Amber: I'm sorry Lexi. I should have told you. I'm sorry.  
  
Lexi: It's OK  
  
Amber: Well you don't seen like its OK.  
  
Lexi: I just had a bad day.  
  
Amber: Tell me about it then.  
  
Lexi told her about the puking and the names and her kissing Carter.  
  
Amber: Is he a good kisser?  
  
Lexi: Ya ( They both giggled) But I can't...  
  
Amber: Why?  
  
Lexi: He's a Doctor. I'm a med student.  
  
Amber: Always that rule.  
  
Lexi: Well he'll get into trouble.  
  
Amber: Don't want that now do we?  
  
Lexi: No.  
  
Carter couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was amazing. Lexi was gorgeous too! How could she just leave like that? She was probably just scared she would get him into trouble. He would ask her out anyway. He had to. He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
Lexi couldn't stop thinking about Carter. He was cute and her type, but of course she couldn't have him. And that kiss..Oh man!! It was great. It was as good as.. No she wasn't going to think about that. That was her past and it was over. She walked into the lounge to find him standing in front of his locker.  
  
Carter: Hey.  
  
Lexi: Hi. (She stepped over to her locker and opened it)  
  
Carter: How are you?  
  
Lexi: OK. How about you?  
  
Carter: Good. Um..do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?  
  
Lexi: I'd love to but I don't think its such a good idea, you know the Doctor/med student rule.  
  
Carter: How about just a friendly beer then?  
  
Lexi: You wont take no for an answer, will you?  
  
Carter: I'd die if you said no.  
  
Lexi: I'll go. I don't want to have to do CPR in the middle of the lounge.  
  
(Both laugh)  
  
Carter: OK. I'll pick you up at 7:30.  
  
Lexi: OK  
  
Carter walked out of the lounge. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Lexi bounded through her apartment door. Amber stood there surprised at her excitement.  
  
Amber: What is up with you?  
  
Lexi: I have a date with Dr. Carter.  
  
Amber: Oh my! I'm so happy for you. What about the rules?  
  
Lexi: Screw the rules. He asked me out.  
  
Amber: Good because Dave is coming over.  
  
Lexi: And how is that going?  
  
Amber: Very good. I've slept with him if that's what you mean.  
  
Lexi: OK, too much info. What should I wear?  
  
Amber: the green halter top. It looks great on you.  
  
Lexi: And what pants?  
  
Amber: Those tight black ones, they'll make him drool.  
  
Lexi: And the hair?  
  
Amber: Pile it on top of your head.  
  
Lexi: Thanks. What would I do without you?  
  
Amber: Sit around doing nothing and following all the rules.  
  
She disappeared into her room to get ready. 


End file.
